


Знаешь ли ты, как устроен человеческий мозг?

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [3]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Драббл к командному коллажу «Способный ученик».
Relationships: Peter Petrelli/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920802
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Знаешь ли ты, как устроен человеческий мозг?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Способный ученик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428213) by [fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020), [Jiminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy). 



> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-3562 - Зайди ко мне после урока»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3562).

— Этот преподаватель какой-то странный. Всё время просит зайти к нему после уроков, обещает показать кое-что, — жаловался Питер старшему брату. — Как думаешь, может, он извращенец?

— По-моему, у тебя просто больная фантазия, — отмахнулся Нейтан.

— А что, если он некрофил? Или этот, скелетофил? Говорят, у него в подсобке коллекция скелетов и черепов.

— Не нагнетай.

— Нет, а что, если…

— Вот сходи к нему сам и узнай. Сразу выкинешь эту дурь из башки, а может, и чему полезному заодно научишься.

***

— А, Питер… Наконец-то ты принял моё приглашение.

— Профессор Грэй, нет, я просто хотел узнать… — забормотал Питер, — насчёт факультатива.

— Проходи, Питер, давай, не стесняйся. — Профессор одёрнул халат и, достав из кармана изящный ключ в форме часов, подтолкнул Питера вглубь помещения. — Знаешь ли ты, как устроен человеческий мозг?

— Да, конечно, я же будущий врач.

— Вот и отлично. Мозг — всему голова, — рассмеялся профессор, — и я с радостью объясню тебе, почему.

Дверь в подсобку захлопнулась прежде, чем Питер успел возразить.

***

— Ты был прав, Нейтан, профессор Грэй не такой уж и странный.

— Ушам не верю! Ты послушался моего совета и заглянул в его «извращенческую подсобку»?

— Ага. Слушай, там… там такое! — восторженно произнёс Питер. — Нет, я не смогу это описать, — вздохнув, добавил он, — это просто нужно увидеть. Кстати, Нейтан, ты знаешь, как устроен человеческий мозг?


End file.
